House and Cameron's Wedding Day
by ladybellatrix
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This is how I imagined House and Cameron's wedding. Yes, I'm fully aware it's been done a million times before...R&R please!


**A/N: In a bit of a romantic mood, so here is House and Cameron's wedding day!**

Gregory House stood in front of the mirror, inspecting himself one last time. He was wearing a dark grey, almost black, suit with a dark blue tie that complimented his cerulean eyes perfectly. His greying hair had been combed and his stubble meticulously trimmed. In one hand he held his cane, a white version of his bitchin' flame cane and in the other hand he held a piece of paper, which had the crumpled appearance of a piece of paper that had been read many times. James Wilson entered the room and smiled at his old friend "are you ready for this?"

House turned and looked at him "no, I'm marrying Allison on a crazy whim. What do you think?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, although the smile that graced his face showed he wasn't really annoyed at his friend. He moved closer and House turned to him again to say "I swear to god Wilson you better still have the ring. That rock cost me more than I care to admit."

Wilson smirked "oh...sorry House. I dropped it down the drain outside. Of course I have the ring! What kind of best man do you take me for?"

House didn't reply to that. Instead he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't believe that today was the day that he would finally be marrying her. He felt Wilson gently tap him on the shoulder and murmur "it's time." House nodded and gave himself one more glance in the mirror. He wasn't entirely satisfied with what he saw, but for a reason he still couldn't fathom, Allison loved him just as he was. He took another deep breath before heading to the church.

Not far from there, Allison was stood in her and House's bedroom, gazing at herself in the full – length mirror that she had insisted upon when she and House moved in together. She felt, and looked, like a princess. She was wearing an off the shoulder ivory taffeta dress, which had diamonds on the slanted neckline and an open back. The dress hugged her slight curves perfectly before fanning out around her on the ground. She wore her brunette hair in a simple updo, slightly curled tendrils framing her face, a delicate tiara completed the look. In her hand she carried a bouquet of dark blue carnations, baby blue calla lilies and cream roses, which were tied together with a dark blue ribbon, which was the same colour as House's tie.

"You look beautiful," Lisa Cuddy's voice came from the bedroom door and Allison turned and smiled softly, the happiness in her face evident.

"Thank you Lisa, so do you."

Lisa smiled as she moved closer to the bride – to – be "how are you feeling?" She asked the younger woman softly.

Allison raised a hand – it was obviously trembling and Lisa couldn't help but smile "it's ok to be nervous. How are you feeling?"

The subtle meaning behind her question was not lost on Allison and she sighed softly before replying "happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy. And yet..." she trailed off and willed the tears that had welled up in her eyes to go away.

"And yet?" Cuddy pressed her gently.

Allison turned to look at her and says softly "I'm terrified none of this is real. I'm terrified that this is all a dream and that any minute now I'll wake up to find that House doesn't really love me and we aren't getting married."

Lisa Cuddy couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness for her. So instead she went and gently embraced her, before pulling away to say "Allison, this is not a dream. House loves you, even more than he ever loved Stacey. You are getting married to him today and there is no way on this planet is he going to run. Not that he can run, but you know what I mean!"

Allison hugged her back and whispered a soft "thank you Lisa."

The two women were interrupted by the arrival of another bridesmaid, one of Allison's childhood friends, Katy Jaclyn. She beamed at Allison before saying "your dad is here, are you ready to go?"

Allison looked at Lisa and smiled before turning to Katy and nodding.

When Allison stood at the top of the aisle, her arm threaded through her father's, she couldn't help but grin in the goofiest way imaginable when she saw House waiting for her. He looked so handsome it took all of her willpower not to run down the aisle and have her way with him there and then. As she walked down the aisle she felt the nerves disappear and a sense of blissful calm come over her. This was really happening. She was really marrying the man of her dreams and she couldn't be happier.  
Once her father had given her away, Allison turned to look at House properly for the first time and the look he had in his eyes made her want to melt. He had this innate ability to be able to convey a million words or feelings through one look, a skill that never ceased to amaze Allison. She carried on staring at him, barely hearing the registrar's words as he went on about why they were there. She eventually realised that he had said "Allison and Greg have written their own vows. Allison, if you would like to recite your vows."

She smiled happily and took House's free hand in her own as she looked at him. She took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly and began to speak; "Greg, when I lost Danny it felt as though I lost a piece of my heart, but that all changed when I came to work for you. Every day you tried to push me away but I think you underestimated the fact that I would push back. I love everything about you. I promise to always love you, even if you try to push me away and I promise to honour you. You already know how much I trust and respect you, not just as a doctor but as a person. Thank you, for finally allowing me in."

She slipped a simple white gold ring onto his finger and House's eyes were filled with unshed tears as Allison said her vows and he squeezed her hand softly before the registrar turned to him and said "Greg, would you please recite your vows to Allison."

He smiled softly at his bride before he began to recite his now well – rehearsed vows; "Allison, before I met you the word 'marriage' was not even in my vocabulary. I built up what I believed to be impenetrable walls around myself to keep people out because I knew that sooner or later they would hurt me. And, until you came along, I had not been proved wrong. But then you entered my life, saw how high my walls went and, instead of trying to break them down like many others had done, you climbed over them instead. You penetrated my fortress, so to speak. I pushed you away for so long and yet, even when I had given up on myself, you never gave up on me. When I'm with you everything seems better. In fact, I'm pretty sure the world could be ending and you would find a way to see the beauty in it! I know that no matter what happens, you will be by my side and you will support me, both metaphorically," and here he paused, turning to hand Wilson his cane before he moved closer to her. She instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him and as she does he finished his vows "and literally. When I fall you will be there to pick me up and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be there to do the same."

He pulled back slightly to place her white gold diamond ring on her finger, before moving closer to allow her to wrap her arm around his waist again.

No – one in the church had a dry eye, including the registrar, who had to clear his throat before saying "with the exchanging of rings Greg and Allison have sealed their marriage and are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The happy couple beamed and as House kissed her Allison was certain the rhythm of his heartbeat matched her own. They pulled apart and House rested his forehead gently on Allison's, murmuring softly "you look beautiful my darling."

Tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks and she kissed him again, seemingly oblivious to where she was and who was around her. They pulled apart again and Wilson went to give House his cane back but House shook his head. He turned to his wife and said "shall we?"

Allison couldn't help but look concerned as she whispered softly "Greg, your leg..."

He silenced her by giving her a soft kiss before whispering back "I know you will support me no matter what Allison. I trust you to support me until we get out of this church."

Allison finally realised what he was saying and tears filled her eyes again as she wrapped her tighter around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Slowly, they moved up the aisle as husband and wife, their happiness unrivalled.

_The End._

**A/N: well, I hope you liked that shameless bit of fluff! Just for the record, for those of you that are following 'House's Pain', don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I've just had a slight mental block, but I will hopefully get that updated soon!  
BTW, the bitchin' white flame cane DOES exist! The website is all good ideas . co. uk (obviously without the gaps) click on 'wedding canes' and it is the first cane on the second page!**


End file.
